Wonder Woman Vol 3 4
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Dan DiDio | CoverArtist1 = Terry Dodson | CoverArtist2 = Rachel Dodson | CoverArtist3 = Alex Sinclair | Writer1_1 = Allan Heinberg | Penciler1_1 = Terry Dodson | Inker1_1 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist1_1 = Alex Sinclair | Letterer1_1 = Rob Leigh | Editor1_1 = Matt Idelson | Editor1_2 = Nachie Castro | Quotation = Human, my lord. Not powerless. | Speaker = Diana Prince | StoryTitle1 = Who is Wonder Woman?, Part 4 of 5 | Synopsis1 = In the headquarters of the Department of Metahuman Affairs, Sarge Steel explains to Diana Prince and Nemesis that Circe has liberated over two thousand women throughout the world from slave labor and prostitution in her first twelve hours as Wonder Woman, and has murdered any man who tried to stop her. Diana visits the Justice Society of America, where Doctor Mid-Nite confirms that Circe has taken her powers. In New York, the JSA offers to confront Circe, but Diana declines their help, explaining that Circe will be ready for them. Diana leaves and meets with Hercules, who is also without powers. The two of them board an "invisible" jet (a new stealth fighter Batman gave to Diana) and head to Aeaea, home to Circe. Their plan is to take Circe's spell book and trade it for the return of their powers. Circe shows up and attacks Hercules, but Diana (equipped as Diana Prince) uses a jetpack and flies away with her. Circe lets Diana take the Lasso of Truth and throws her to the ground, but Diana catches one of Circe's bestiamorphs, a dragon, and uses the lasso to expose his true nature—that of a man who wants to help reverse the spell that turned him into a beast. Diana flies the dragon to Circe's temple, where Circe captures her in Cassie's lasso, though Hercules immediately shows up and stops Circe. Hercules, impressed by Diana's resourcefulness even without her powers, hits Diana and explains his plan: when Athena withdrew Olympus from Earth, he and Circe stayed behind, planning to rule the planet as gods. But when Circe betrayed him (last issue), he decided he wanted all the power to himself, and now he plans to force Circe to award it to him. A fight ensues, and Diana retrieves her tiara and the Lasso of Lightning, and using the latter, snares Hercules and tells him to release Circe. Hercules threatens to kill Circe unless she speaks the spell that will deliver the powers to him. Diana encourages her, because to do that, Circe must first reverse the original spell, which she does, and Diana once more becomes Wonder Woman. But just as she does so, a staggering band of villains (including Giganta, Doctor Psycho, Cheetah, and others) appears! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** God of War * Justice League ** Batman ** Green Lantern ** Superman * ** ** ** ** * Phantom Stranger * The Enchantress * Zatanna Locations: * ** * ** *** ** *** **** ** *** Items: * * Circe's Grimoire * * * * Vehicles: * Waynetech's Invisible Jet | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}